


BTRYDSTRS

by Snowication_Wolfpup



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:05:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowication_Wolfpup/pseuds/Snowication_Wolfpup
Summary: I've moved!





	BTRYDSTRS

So! I've decided after quite a while that I've moved accounts--and fandoms.   
I now call the Object Show Community my home, and I've taken down my works here.  
Apologies if anybody was looking for any more drabbles from me or updates to the Subjects AU.  
...  
...  
...speaking of, I've been contemplating whether or not I should move the AU to the fandom I'm currently in or not.  
But no matter.

Why am I moving accounts when I could just snap this account into a newer one?  
1\. Old friends I despise know about it.  
2\. I want a fresh start.  
3\. I have two new usernames and I use the new one for writing/reading.  
4\. I'm never going back, especially after interacting with the toxic Eddsworld fandom. I've read enough rapefics to become turned on by dubcon, and that's NOT a good thing.  
5\. I'm a whole new person now. Personality's completely changed, and you'll be able to see it in the way I comment and possibly write.  
6\. New me, new friends. I don't want them to see my bookmarks. 

What's the new account's username?  
BetrayedStars!  
When it comes to that username, I'll no longer go by Snowi. I'll go by Betrayed!  
...  
The name isn't as dark as it sounds, trust me. =w=  
https://archiveofourown.org/users/betrayedstars

Will you keep your old works?  
Haha! no

What will you be writing?  
Ohhh, just... Smutfics and maybe some fluff-fics. Don't forget the angst, too, because I'm just edgy like that.

Why did you waste your time making a story explaining what happened to this account instead of just booking it?  
No clue! Take it or leave it, I guess.


End file.
